


The Galaxy that Sorrounds Us

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's fluff I swear, Logan wants to fistfight the pizza delivery guy, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Roman is a great brother, brotherly! Prinxiety, mild self deprecation, oblivious pining gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Virgil was hopelessly in love.And he hated it.Because between all the men he could have fallen in love in, he had to fall for Mr Serious and Mysterious Logan Wright. With his perfect hair, and his eyes that shined of such intelligence and such passion that always left him awestruck.He hated that he had fallen for the only man that would never love him back.





	The Galaxy that Sorrounds Us

Virgil was hopelessly in love.

And he hated it.

Because between all the men he could have fallen in love in, he had to fall for Mr Serious and Mysterious Logan Wright. With his perfect hair, and his eyes that shined of such intelligence and such passion that always left him awestruck.

He hated that he had fallen for the only man that would never love him back.

How could Logan, that could only be compared by complexity and so full of notions and passion to a burning galaxy, fall for Virgil, who was a black hole if you followed the space metaphor.

“Virgil?”

His head slowly moved to look at his brother, Roman, who was gazing at him worriedly.

“Hm?”

“You were zoning out pretty bad. Thinking about Hot and Steamy again?”

Virgil glared at him, shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

“I swear Roman. You need to learn how to shut the fuck up.”

Roman snorted, shoving some food in his mouth too. Silence fell on the two brothers, an uncommon occurrence which Virgil believed being from Roman’s uncommon jitteriness.

“You okay, Princey?”

_“I have never been better, Gloomy Manor!”_

Virgil sighed, discarding his fork on the table.

“You’re so anxious you could be a fair rival to m when I forget my meds. I’m gonna ask you again, Roman, what the fuck is wrong?”

His brother dropped the mask he had been wearing and, as he stared emptily at his plate, he muttered some incoherent sentence that Virgil didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“I _said_ that I’m dating Patton, and I… I really love him, I love him so much and you had to know, since, you’re like, my annoying younger brother, or something.” Mumbled Roman, his eyes pointedly focused on the plate in front of him.

“I thought it was something bad! But, you’re actually just very gay for Patton.” Virgil smirked and added “Even though it’s normal for you.”

“Well… that wasn’t exactly what I was worried about telling you.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at his brother’s words, half hoping he wasn’t going to screw it up. Although, it was his brother he was talking about, he was probably going to mess it up, no matter how much Virgil wished he didn’t.

“You see: I’m happy, tremendously so! I want you to be happy too so, I /might have called Logan to meet you here tonight.”

“What?!” Heat rose on Virgil’s cheeks, “Why would you call _him_ here?!”

Roman huffed in annoyance, staring at his brother, who had become as red as Roman’s Christmas sweater Patton had sewed.

“ _Because_ , tiny Stormcloud. You deserve to _finally_ clear things out with Logan, you deserve a chance to be happy with the man you love!”

Virgil sputtered an incoherent response as Roman got up and placed his dish in the dishwasher. Before he could retreat in him room, Roman stopped on his tracks to look at his younger brother who was still processing.

“Besides you’ve been friends since you were fourteen, believe me, things will be as smooth as oil.”

With those final words Virgil was left alone, pondering what he was going to do in his final hours of life.

* * *

 

 

Virgil was pacing around the living-room, anxiety radiating off of him like waves, his hands playing with the zippers of his sleeves.

A huff came from Roman, and Virgil turned to stare at his brother who was nonchalantly leaning on the frame of his bedroom’s door.

“Calm down, it's going to be okay, Virgey. Remember if you don’t want anything to happen it can be a simple night between friends and nothing will happen. You’re in control.”

With a warm smile he moved towards his younger brother a hugged him. “It’s just Logan, you’ll have fun and laugh and you might not even think about your stupid crush.”

Virgil tightened the hug. “Thanks, Ro.”

“I’m just doing my job, Frankenstein’s creature.”

“Your job? As the biggest nuisance, you mean.”

Roman groaned, letting the hug dissolve as he moved a hand on his chest and dramatically gasping. “Me? A nuisance? How /dare you! My only job is being a gorgeous and talented actor and being the best brother is the whole world! Nay, the galaxy! Nay, the whole universe!”

A snort escaped from Virgil, as he gazed at his brother incredulously.

“At times I wonder how we can be related. You’re _way_ too dramatic for my edgy emo soul.”

Before Roman could answer the front door’s bell rang.

 _Logan. Fuck._ Those were Virgil’s thoughts before he booked it, running into his room, the darkness soothing his momentary rush of panic.

“Virgil, you can come out, it’s only Patton coming to pick me up.”

With a sigh of relief, Virgil pushed open the door of his bedroom finding a smirking Roman and a confused Logan.

“He thought it was the pizza delivery guy.”

Quickly supplied Roman, Virgil had to thank his brother’s capability of lying so quickly.

“Yeah, he kind of... hates me, since, y’know… my terrible personality or something.”

“I think your personality is delightful, but if the pizza delivery has something to say I can show him my fists.”

At those words Roman looked terrified, Virgil didn't know if it was for Logan's statement or because he was currently laughing with tears in his eyes.

Another ring came from the door and Roman looked as revealed as the time when they told him that Machamp the Pokèmon wouldn't come to hunt him down in his sleep. He was a very innocent and adorable child.

"Patton!" Exclaimed Roman the moment his boyfriend appeared at the entrance of the apartment. He quickly threw his arms around the other, hugging him and making them both giggle. At times the two of them were so disgustingly cute and adorable it hurt Virgil’s lonely heart.

"Salutations Patton."

"Heya."

Roman and Patton let the hug dissolve and gazed at their two friends, a glint of amusement in both their eyes.

"Ro told me of tonight, lovebirds. Just, don't make the couch even murkier than its current state!" Commented Patton, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I think we'll eat at the table, actually. The couch isn't a place designated for eating, although most of the population does anyways."

Before an awkward silence could fall in the apartment, Roman quickly said: "...Fair enough, Specs! I think me and my darling and beautiful angel must go to _our_ of date."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss the boat, right Prince in Boots?"

Patton turned towards Roman, who was flushing red from embarrassment, smiling bright and his eyes shining.

"We're going to that cute restaurant on the boat?!"

"Well, yeah, you said you thought of it as adorable and I-" Roman's speech was interrupted by Patton engulfing him in another hug.

" _Gosh_ , you're amazing!"

Roman became an even brighter shade of red at the compliment.

"Tha-thank you, darling. We should really go, though."

As they smiled, content in their one little world, they disappeared. Leaving Virgil and Logan in the apartment. Alone in silence.

Being quiet around each other wasn't odd in their friendship, both enjoying the other's company as they did their own personal work. Logan was the first to break the silence.

"I hadn't known they were dating." Virgil smiled sheepishly, moving towards the kitchen to fetch the menu of the pizza place down below.

"Roman told me this morning, probably a way to make me feel happy for him before he told me he had planned what's basically a play date."

" _Oh_." He didn't have to turn around to know that Logan had a hurt expression painted on his face. Not that he even wanted to see him hurt or in pain, especially because it was his fault. "Do you think this is a silly play date?"

"I-" He turned around, his eyes meeting Logan's. /Why did he turn around? Why did he turn- "No, you're my oldest friend, and you’re also the person who can understand me better than anyone else."

With his fingers slightly trembling from the lie he showed the menu to Logan, who was still judging him, but accepted the floyer and began scanning it.

"Roman, should have asked me, I probably would say yes. But... he should have asked."

Logan nodded, before returning the floyer back at the other.

"I'm going to order a classical pizza. And don't you dare eat whatever they cook and call pizza."

"You mean the best pizza ever invented."

"It has pineapple on it, Virgil, _fucking pineapple_."

A laugh escaped from Virgil's lips, which he quickly tried to suppress. When he looked back up, Logan was gazing at him fondly. However, when he noticed Virgil staring back, he quickly moved his gaze towards the television, the tips of his ears crimson.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

Virgil shrugged. "Netflix? We could watch some BuzzFeed Unsolved, or some of your boring documentaries."

"That's a falsehood, I know you enjoy watching them with me." That was true, but Virgil wasn't going to let his nerdiness show.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not a cute a nerd like you, L."

Logan turned to watch the other, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you call me cute?"

"No."

The apartment fell again in silence as Logan observed Virgil from behind his glasses.

"Okay then, must have been my mind playing me some tricks. It's been some months and it won't stop distorting what you say or how you act, no matter what I try doing."

Virgil only raised an eyebrow, knowing that if he let his mouth talk the only thing that he'd manage to say was something incredibly embarrassing. And something embarrassing would probably make him a fool of himself in front of Logan, who will see him as an absolute idiot and his already slim chances of dating Logan would be devastated.

He could, also, hardly think of loving anyone but the handsome man before him which would bring him to die alone in complete loneliness.

"I'm gonna call the pizza place, you sure about your bland pizza choice?"

Logan snorted. "Of course, and if you're going to insult my perfectly acceptable food taste, then, I might as well choose a space documentary to watch this evening."

As Virgil dialed the number he chuckled fondly, Logan was adorable even when being a spiteful prick.

After ordering, the two found themselves on the couch watching a space documentary. Most documentaries that talked about the infinite space around their tiny and insignificant planet always left him on the verge of an existential crisis, this time, though, was not the case. As he was too occupied at trying to steal glances at Logan, barely noticing the television on.

He was beautiful and hadn't retracted when Virgil _accidentally_ left his arm around the other's shoulders. Logan had, in fact, smiled and moved even closer to Virgil, which made his heart skip a beat and his face blush profusely.

When the pizza arrived, Virgil had to begrudgingly leave his place on the couch vacant under Logan's curious expression.

He returned soon after, two boxes of pizza in hand and left them on the coffee table before the couch. Logan stopped the documentary and as they two ate he asked:

"Didn't Roman say that you had a fight of some sorts with the pizza delivery man?"

Virgil shrugged, although he was wondering why the fuck did he have a brother who never thought before speaking. Sure at the beginning a quick lie could help, but now he had to find a quick solution.

"Different delivery guy. With the last one I fought because..." Television, Logan, dirty couch, _boxes of pizza_. "...I like pineapple on pizza and he didn't. Nothing serious, I assure you."

Logan nodded and continued eating, although Virgil was sure he heard him murmur something along the lines of: "Of course it wasn't something serious, both of you weren't wearing a tie." which brought Virgil in a fit of giggles.

" _Wow_."

Virgil looked up at the other, Logan's eyes were full of fondness and stupor and his mouth slightly ajar in an expression of surprise. He had to resist the impulse to lean and kiss him until his lips became blue.

"We've been friends for eleven years don't tell me you’re not used to me be... happy."

"No, I- you-" Logan looked at the remaining slice of pizza in his box. "You surprised me, I guess."

Curiosity had the best of him and Virgil heard himself asking in hushed tone:

"Surprised you? What do you mean?"

The faintest blush appeared on Logan's cheeks. "Every time you do something cute- it's as if the world would stop, even if it's impossible, and you become everything. As if we aren't really surrounded by space and stars and galaxies. It's as if you become the centre of it all, of the entire universe and that's- that's why I remain starstruck."

Virgil simply stared, eyes wide and speechless. No one had ever thought of him so highly or told him so, and this was _Logan_ we were talking about. The same Logan who could barely understand his feeling and-

Logan passed a hand in front of his face and sighed heavily. "I told you my mind likes to distort the world. I- I don't know why."

A sympathetic smile etched itself on Virgil's face and he sat closer to Logan, a hand rubbing soothing circles on the other's back. How many times had he done the same thing to help Virgil through his anxiety attacks? How many times had Logan helped him when hope left him and panic soared through him.

"It's okay to not know, L, especially when emotions are involved. Emotions are difficult and complex, way harder than math and science for some people and it's okay."

Logan turned towards him, his eyes holding a secret and although Virgil was desperate to know he knew that the other had a good reason for not telling him something. He had always been the reasonable between the two. For example not downing steaming coffee at two am without anything to sweeten the taste was something Logan had advised not to do. Which Virgil has promptly not listened to.

They shared a smile before returning to their pizza's.

Two hours later the coffee table was free again, the empty boxes of what once contained pizza's were in the kitchen, the documentary was playing and the narrator only a background noise for the two who were fast asleep. Their legs tangled together, arms around the other and both of them lost in their dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan woke up sluggishly, slowly becoming aware of the world surrounding him, basking in the quiet of the early mornings, hardly noticing the warm body pressed against his.

When he finally opened his eyes we was surprise, but nonetheless pleased, of finding Virgil, still lost in his dreams, by his side, clinging to Logan like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. At the sight Logan couldn’t stop a deep blush and a fond smirk from appearing on his face.

Logan had known he harboured romantic feelings for Virgil for quite some time (one year, three months and fifteen days to be exact) and from the moment he had realised he had fallen for him he couldn’t stop feeling heartbroken, but honoured.

There were no words to describe how amazing Virgil was, and he was content he could experience even a fraction of his affection, even though, a small part of him wished he could be more to him. Like Virgil was to him.

They weren’t dating and, although his heart said otherwise, they never would.

Gazing down at Virgil’s face, his heart skipped a beat. Logan reached towards the bangs that were softly falling on his eyes and moved them as light as he managed, discovering Virgil’s face. He remained awestruck at such pure and raw beauty.

“You’re _beautiful_.” Whispered Logan and the arm around his waist tightened ever so slightly.

“Love you, L.”

His mind screeched to a halt as Virgil closed the distance between the two, nuzzling Logan’s side.

Logan’s usual busy mind had gone eerily silent, sure that he had been dreaming until that moment, or that his imagination was playing some terrible trick. It was impossible that Virgil would have uttered those words, even if he had been asleep and lost in his dreams. What kind of dream would even bring him to say those words?

Logan focused back on Virgil, finding a piercing green eye that characterised the Prince family quietly observing.

“You’re awake.”

“Been for some time, yeah.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Slowly realisation dawned over the two as they both shot up on their feet, their faces burning.

“Wh- _why_ did you say that? Why would you tell me you loved me _consciously?_ You weren’t sleeping so why did you-“

As Logan ranted Virgil couldn’t stop a fond smirk from appearing on his face and calmly began stepping closer to the other man, even if his mind was screaming of not doing whatever he was planning.

He only stopped when Logan’s voice got caught in his throat and they were gazing at each other, their heartbeats in unison.

In that moment, Virgil didn’t care if he was going to ruin eleven years of a friendship, and when his lips met Logan’s, neither did the voices in his head.

Stumbling on his feet Logan found himself pressed against the wall, his fingers tangled in Virgil’s hair. Virgil was entrancing and he was his. He was his.

“Could you not make out in the living room? Or in the morning when people have to use the same living room? Or in front of my salad?”

It took a couple of seconds before the two registered the words and when they did they were soon panting, red from embarrassment and definitely separated. Roman laughing amused at the two.

“Just wanted to warn you that Patton saw you last night fast asleep on the couch, so be prepared for all the puns, jokes and proud Dad moments.”

Logan was too winded to remind that Patton wasn’t anyone’s parent, except maybe for Cookie, his dog. However, Roman seemed to understand just by looking at his face and chuckled before turning on his heels and returning to his room.

“I’m glad you two finally decided to get together, it was strenuous to see you oblivious gays pining at each other.”

And, with those last words Logan and Virgil were left alone, staring at each other silently until a laugh escaped from their lips.

They were together and it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the Christmas Exchange hosted my @darknightvirgil on Tumblr. This was for @ihateitwhenyourejustvague (still on Tumblr) and I really hoped you liked it, even tho I'm not as satisfied with it


End file.
